Oblivion
by DispensableRetard
Summary: I'm super surry Hazard.
1. Chapter 1

**Not mine…**

**Oblivion**

You know the feeling of despair? I bet you don't. It's the feeling when you know you and your brother had the power to crush any evil underfoot yet you didn't and know the world has to pay for it. And when you finally die by the hands of a sadistic bitch, you regret all the decisions that you had made to get you into that situation.

But forget all that and let me tell you a happy modern day story.

**Razer**

We walked under the watch of soldiers and the malevolent darkness of the night sky. By we I mean the 500 men, women and children myself included being shipped to another 'village' like cattle. Every one of us were hungry, sleep deprived and had dirtied rags as clothes. I stopped walking and attempted to rest for a while, I paid for it by a kick aimed at the back of my head. The sharp pain jolted me upright and I continued my seemingly endless walk.

We walked and walked. Some of us collapsing and not getting up, some dying of their injuries. At the end of this grueling five hour walk about half of us were left. The other dead, their names never remembered and their bodies never buried. It only finally stopped when we encountered a huge black wall that seemed to stretch for miles at end, that's one name for it, another is Noxus.

They herded us into the city state with the threat of swords and weapons of all cruelty, a stadium sat at the entrance of Noxus with multiple Noxian sadists and authority standing on top of it, its height a constant reminder that we are the weak. We stood there, watched by the people of Noxus before a certain redhaired women walked on the stage in front of the stage.

Her next two words struck fear to the bottom of my heart. "Who's next?" Katarina said, her very voice scaring every single one of my companions.

**Oblivion**

Quite a happy start isn't it? Razer was a person of great interest to me specifically. He slightly resembled me for one, he had a strange natural spiky blue hair and wore twin blue wristbands. I saw the same determination in him that I had in myself all those years ago, when people were free and there was hope in this world.

And by the way, Razer is part of a group that basically has you sentenced as a lab rat; part of a joyous festivity which tests how fast Noxian officials can torture people. Cool right? And guess who got picked that day?

Fun Fact: Razer was chosen because he knew information. He had a weapon that he built with his own two hands.

**Razer**

I could barely contain my shock and fear as Katarina pointed in my direction, her pretty face smiling at me. Yet I knew that that face had looked at more corpses than I could ever dream of. I stood dead still as Katarina walked down the stage, I started gasping uncontrollably as a soldier started shoving me towards the stage. The crowd separated to let me through and I saw pitying eyes stare at me.

Instead of being brought onto the stage as I had predicted I was brought behind it into what I could only assume was a dungeon.

I was practically dragged towards it as my legs had no energy to walk, we passed a practically shining new door which guarded what I assumed was a weapons room.

I was dragged even deeper into the dungeon. For a strange reason two giant areas of fresh bricks covered the dungeons but I the only thought that circulated my head was 'why me, why me' I should have just committed suicide on the walk, I should have decided against building...

My thoughts were interrupted as I was shoved into a small, dark interrogation room with only a single dull light bulb to illuminate it, in the middle of it was a table with straps designed for my arms and legs attached to it. I took a deep, terrified breath as the door was closed and locked behind me before collapsing onto the floor, my muscles finally taking their toll, yet as I fell into unconsciousness I heard the maniacal laughter of a women who felt so close to me.

It would haunt me in my nightmares.

**Oblivion**

Have I ever told you I liked people who suffered as I had? No? Well now you know. You know who I don't like though, summoners. The league toppled over after the rise of Noxus and those weak-ass summoners got tortured to death. I heard one even died after only getting impaled through his hands like I did, what a wuss.

Anyway I digress. I met Thresh the other day in this putrid, darkness filled landscape. Turns out ripping it to tiny pieces doesn't put it down, pity. Well he wanted to get back at me, that was until I turned my hand and put it inside his ribcage. Ripped it clean open, you should have been there! It was quite a scene, a warden in agony, the ultimate irony.

When I was still alive some people called me a monster, some a sadist and only one said that I was a fighter. But he's dead now, a lance the only evidence of his bloody rotting corpse ever being animate.

**Razer**

"AUGHHH" I screamed as Katarina removed each knife that she had stabbed into my stomach, by the time she was done she was smiling while I was sobbing. My wounds leaking blood all over the table.

"Had enough yet?" she asked me sinisterly as I screamed and cried, when I didn't answer she spoke again "good, I didn't want this to be over so quickly" She grabbed two hooks that hung from the ceiling before bring them towards my ribcage. In a moment of panic, pain and fury I grabbed the table as my body and clothing started to light up a fiery blue (best description NA) and soon the whole room as Katarina stood back and stared, mouth agape.

"Magic?" she muttered quizzically

"Magic." I replied as electricity surged around the room frying Katarina's brain and boiling her blood.

**Oblivion**

You have to admit that was funny… Right? Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Mine…**

**Oblivion**

Magic. A thing that very few own and even fewer utilize. Not that I know what it is, he's the genius not me. Anyway I decided to visit him in his sleep whilst he rested on the torturing table, slowly bleeding to death. And I gave him a present for him to see once he woke up.

**Razer**

I jolted upright, screaming from my dream of Katarina ripping my ribcage open and poking around my organs. It took me a second for my surroundings to come into focus and the memory of the previous night came crashing down at me.

I lifted my hands, staring at the magical electricity that coursed through them and at the constant sparks flying off them, that's when I realized the table was no longer holding me down. I got off it and looked at the broken straps that once confined before feeling my stomach, instead of a gaping wound only a small scar remained.

I looked around the room, confused to who would have done this before seeing Katarina's body. Its limbs were twisted and mangled from the electricity that had surged through them, but what was truly disturbing was her face. Her eyes had been stabbed and now bled furiously, what used to be her mouth was a bleeding slice in a mockery of a smile.

I took a step backwards, before throwing up from the sight of it.

**Oblivion**

Ugh… Vomit. Sorry, had to intrude.

**Razer**

Once I finished throwing up, I got up and straightened myself nervously. I had felt sick to the bone and tired and scared. I stumbled towards the door, which I opened silently, I took a peek outside to find the dungeon corridor empty. With light steps I slowly walked outside, careful not to make too much noise. I walked around another corner to find two guards, slumped over with their entrails and blood spilt all over the floor.

I gulped from the sight of it, staring at the corpses for a good two minutes before mustering up the courage to walk on. Halfway through passing their bodies one of them reached up towards me, his intestines falling even further out of his stomach in the process, I shook in fear as he reached closer and closer, his eyes pleading for me to save him, before running towards the nearest door. I opened it and immediately breathed the putrid Noxian air.

At least it was better than the smell of death.

**Oblivion**

I like to think of myself as a god. A eternal being who sits on his throne of darkness and surveys his subjects with complete contempt. Although that's only what I think of myself now, 300 hundred years can change a person who is stuck in a never ageing limbo.

Unfortunately for Noxus, the one thing that didn't change about me was my hate against that fucking state. And guess what? I had all those years to plan a comeback, not a sloppy revenge that gets me killed again. Fucking Hazard… But I needed Razer for that to work… And someone else.

**Razer**

I walked through a maze of endless corridors as I attempted to find a way out of this god-forsaken place. But I was only met with the mindless eyes of Noxian citizens as they performed practiced routines like zombies. No children ran around singing, not birds were chirping and the only animals were the ones they cooked with sullen faces. The weak were not cared about, only champion like citizens were.

I ducked under a box as a squadron of soldiers walked past. Their eyes red with lack of sleep yet hard with determination.

'Zombies' I thought to myself as they marched out of sight their swords and guns swinging.

I repeated the process a couple of times as I attempted to follow my limited memory of the way back towards the exit gate. I walked through abandoned houses and open corridors, the city smelled of tears and blood, remnants of the suffering of the people.

Eventually I found a four way crossing, completely crowded with dull-eyed Noxian citizens who were spread out like pawns on a chessboard. I looked straight ahead and saw a towering portcullis. A gate.

I ran towards it as fast as my feet could carry me towards it, the smell of freedom already filling my nose as I shoved my way towards it. My hope was quickly squandered as I squinted at the multiple guards surrounding the gate.

'Fuck' I thought as I rolled behind a crate, my heart pumping. There was no way I could get through that without… I quickly took out the thought of killing them out of my mind. Magic was not to be abused.

With deep breaths and a dry mouth I mustered the courage to peek out. This courage was quickly destroyed, however as I heard a gruff voice speaking right behind me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" it said and I turned around in horror as a Noxian soldier's cold dead eyes stared back at me.

**Oblivion**

This is where the fun starts.

**Ever wonder how sad life is? You start of young and strong and yet you have to go to a repetitive obligatory education 'program'. And after that you have to earn paper and pieces of copper to get food. And when you finally have time you're old and shriveled and weak?**

**You might feel that, but I never do. Oblivion out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not mine…**

**Razer**

I stood still like a rabbit in the sight of its prey as the guard grabbed me and pulled me out of my hiding spot. The Noxian citizens as well as the multiple guards at the gate were staring in interest as the guard who had grabbed me turned me around to see my face.

"I think you might have to come with me" he said threateningly with a sneer. That was when he eyes narrowed towards me and he spoke up again "wait…aren't you?"

I grew desperate as his head scrunched up in thought, there was no way in hell was I going back to the dungeons, I doubted they would even torture me to death if they found out what I did. They would probably keep me alive to live the rest of my life in agony. I stared at my hands as the guard kept his quizzical look on his face, and before the eyes of Noxus my hands started to burn.

**Oblivion **

There must be a misconception about what I meant when I said that I was proud of Razer. Because truthfully I was proud of his magic. Not of his pacifistic personality. And by the way, being a ghost has perks.

**Razer**

I screamed as I felt pain worse than anything before, I felt as if my brain was being impaled repeatedly with a knife. It burned worse than what Katarina had done to me not so long ago. I fell to my knees and clutched my throat. Desperately trying to breath. The last thing I remembered was the surprised eyes of the guard who stood over me before the pain took me away.

**Oblivion**

I opened my fully black eyes to see the surprised look of a Noxian guard. Oh how I envied them. Before he even comprehended the difference in eye color I reached up and grabbed the back of his head with my left hand and shoved 'my' glowing hand into his stomach.

The guard's eyes grew wide and he screamed as his body flowed with electricity and the contents of his stomach ruptured onto the cold Noxian street, he clutched 'my' pale hand in an pathetic attempt to stop me. Sadly for him, I did not and I kept 'my' hand in his stomach until he took his last tortured breath. I heard screaming in the background as I put the convulsing body on the ground, its blood still wet on 'my' hand.

I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder as a bullet hit it directly and I was taken off my feet. I flew around three meters backwards into some running Noxian citzens who screamed upon myself impacting them; they kept screaming even as I stood over them until I tore out their throats out to shut them up.

I traced the mixture of my own and others blood on my damaged shoulder as the soldier who had shot me ran with scared steps inside an armored barrack to hide. I felt no pain but I knew that Razer's body would not be able to take another shot like that without disintegrated. Along with that I couldn't turn 'my' body and slaughter all of them but hey, what can you do? And plus I only needed magic to turn anything into a bloodbath

I waited patiently for the slew of soldiers to exit from the barrack that the barrack that the soldier who had shot me had entered as the crowd dispersed. I waited for a good five minutes, every second that passed was another second for Razer's body to die. I grinned with my blood red teeth as a very familiar soldier walked out of the small barrack with a tall and buff composure, a giant axe in hand.

"Hey Oblivion" said Darius his axe swinging in circles "we always thought that you would return"

My only reply was a smile as 'my' hands twitched with electric anticipation.

**Razer**

Agony, agony, agony. I screamed and screamed and screamed. I cried and cried and cried but yet I bled and bled and bled. My thoughts grew muddled and disoriented as I felt as if my body were being impaled by knives from every angle, and for all my blind eyes knew I was being impaled. Pain and pain and pain… Through all my feelings and my thoughts I reached out and grabbed salvation

**Oblivion**

I grit my teeth again as I barely dodged another Darius axe swing, he pressed on by doing another which made me lose even more ground. I had no means of retaliation at all. 'Why did Razer make these fucking things?' I thought as I was forced to turn and flee, I clenched my fists tightly as I was mocked by Darius from behind.

"The great Oblivion flees? I thought you were all high and mighty around… How long has it been? 300 hundred years?" He taunted, with his stupid face and his stupid laugh. Oh how I wish I could spill his entrails.

But I knew that I would be unable as long as I was kept in the confines of this fucking body.

I breathed a deep breath out as I slowed down to catch my breath, until I realized that I didn't need to. Another smile crept upon my lips as blood started to once again pour out of my various wounds and I decided to give Razer a chance.

**Razer**

I took an awkward step forward as I took in my surroundings. I knew that the blood of the innocent covered my body but at that moment it was the least of my concerns. I heard a taunting voice behind me as I got used to be able to move my limbs again.

"So Mr Oblivion decided to man up?" said the deep voice of Darius, blood, my blood on his twirling axe. I stared at him as the color returned to my face and body. With a sudden instinctive jolt I raised a glowing hand and shot a line of electricity towards him, which he received directly in the chest. The shock sent him staggering backwards. I inspected him with blue eyes as he slowly regained his composure.

"You're not Oblivion" He said slowly once he recovered. His face scrunched up in pain.

"No I'm not" I replied. Before raising my hands and engaging him in battle.

**I'm a lazy fuck**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not mine…**

**Oblivion**

Did you know I was once called a psychopath by some fancy ass fucking Demacian therapist? Yea, that happened. I remember I was really saddened by her verdict on my mental state, really, really saddened.

They found her body a week later, limbless and eyeless with her mouth twisted into a scream. A Demacian surgeon determined that it had taken her a full day to die. I wonder who do that.

**Razer**

"What the fuck…" I muttered as Darius once again yelled curses at me, his face beet red as I jumped out of his axe range again before firing another bolt of electricity at him. He barely reacted to the powerful bolt, only jerking for half a second, his body already being too full of electricity to react to anymore.

"Fucking die!" I yelled as aimed both my blades at him and let loose. The whole alleyway lit up as I fired bolt after bolt of pure electricity. My eyes went blind after a second of watching the electric lights light up the alleyway. Once my eyes finally focused back into the blackness of night and an axe that came out of it and smashed into my shoulder.

I screamed as the tendons in my shoulder got ripped apart as the axe buried itself inside it, how the fuck did he not die!. I collapsed onto the floor feeling as if I had a gang of wolves biting my shoulder off. The axe made a slippery sound as skin it removed itself from my shoulder, covered in my skin and blood. Darius took his time as he walked up to me, whether it was because of the now ridiculous amount of electricity coursing through his body or because he was confident was beyond my pain ridden body.

I watched him through my screams and pain as he stood just a meter away from my slowly expanding pool of blood. He stood there for a good minute as I bled and writhed in agony before walking on my pool of blood and kicking my wounded shoulder. My screams were renewed and more blood spilled, my blue clothing was now completely coated in the red of my blood. I used my working shoulder in an attempt to drag myself out of this fucking mess.

"Help!" I screamed, coughing blood. Darius quickly silenced me by grabbing my jacket and pulling me backwards to face him.

"Looks like siding with a demon turn out too well for you huh pal?" He said as he raised his axe for the final blow. Right before it started its deadly downward descent I raised my blood coated hand and stabbed through Darius's ankle.

He hissed in pain and took a staggering step backwards, taking me with him on the slippery surface of blood. Darius fell on his ass as I dug deeper in his ankle, his teeth gritting together. I took my blade out as the roles of the prey and hunter was switched between us, I attempted to ignore the burning pain in my shoulder as I got on my knees before stabbing his thigh and used it to peel myself onto my knees. At this point Darius looked like a blood red, electrocuted giant.

I stared at his pained eyes before saying "Fuck you" And notching up all the electricity inside his body, the affect was nasty. His body convulsed to the point where his joints became disconnected and his brain burst. I dug my now dull blade out of his disconnected leg and fell onto the floor in exhaustion. I closed my eyes as I felt the pain in my shoulder finally catch up to me, I blacked out.

**Oblivion**

I remember the time when I was in Noxus. With that fucking red haired bitch and the fight with Atsumb. This might seem like a remnant of my time being crazy, stupid but I really hate Demacia. No hope for me huh? I basically want to murder the world and I will if I get the chance to. But forget that for a second. What I want you to know is why I hate both sides.

I slowly muttered to myself as I attempted to ignore the knives in my hands to no avail. I screamed as Katarina twisted the knives, a sadistic smile on her face. Blood spilled onto the table as my flesh and meat were sliced off. Pain was all I felt as I jerked against the restraints that kept me confined to this pathetic body.

Once Katarina finally stopped tugging I continued to scream as I saw the knife drop inside my hands and under the table. I cried and screamed and cried and screamed as Katarina just watched. She finally moved up to my writhing body before speaking.

"This is what we found in your blood" She said, laughing at my pain and discomfort as she held a vial in front of my face before rolling it on the table in front of me. It rolled around in my blood until it stopped in front of me. Through its now blood coated surface and my pain I saw green liquid sloshing about. I ignored it and kept on screaming as Katarina watched with impatient eyes.

"Oh well…" She said relatively loudly "didn't think you would understand it anyway" she then took a syringe and pressed it against my previous puncture wound "But I'm sure you'll understand once you have this" and stabbed.

**Razer**

I awoke with my hands on my head and my legs straight. I felt blood all over my body and the stickiness that accompanied it. I raised my head and immediately vomited from the sight of Darius's bloody and mutilated body. My shoulder screamed at me as I stood up and I almost screamed as I covered it with one of the fallen pieces of my clothing.

I stumbled up, slipping on the insurmountable amount of blood on the floor knowing that most of it did not even belong to me. I walked out of the dark alleyway into the sunlight of the Noxian exit gate only to see the massacre that my body had caused. Slit throats, chopped limbs and decapitated heads flooded the floor. I stumbled on the blood of Noxian civilians that I would never know, as I made my way to the gate. Occasionally stumbling across the body of a soldier, they were all the same, missing at least a limb with a scream etched onto their face.

As I cleared the tall, overlooking gate I went into a sprint, my mind scared out of its mind. What had I done? How could I just kill someone and leave it at that?

I ran into a forest that surrounded the outskirts of the dark city and ran until my legs gave out under me. I slumped against a tree, my right hand still covering my shoulder wound and cried and cried. I have no idea how long I just sat there crying but it was ended abruptly by a shadow that seemed to appear out of nowhere. I looked up with my tear stung eyes to see a figure standing over me. A black hood covering his eyes as darkness seemed to radiate around him.

"Yo" he said to me his mouth twisted in a cruel smile.

**Guess who's back?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not mine…**

**Razer**

"Now too business" the dark figure said to me, his creepy smile still etched on to his face. "Your special to me Razer, somebody who isn't expendable, I have waited generations for someone like you, someone who can revive what death truly means." his expression and body language was a mix of everything, rage, happiness, death, insanity. "But first I need you to help one of my very few…. Friends" he said as he leaned in front of me.

"I need you to go someplace for me" he whispered very softly. A soft threatening tone accompanying it. "And don't question what I'll do if you don't…"

**1 Year after The Noxus massacre**

I woke up sweating as always before slowly coming to my sense. I got up from my bed with tired eyes and passed cracked and dusty narrow walls as I made my way to the sink. I rinsed my face, careful not to stab myself with my retracted blades before looking at myself in the mirror. A blue haired, bags under his eyes labeled serial killer by Noxus stared at me back. I took a deep breath before raising my head and walking to one of the many cracked windows in the temporary abandoned house.

Staring out of it and into the clear green meadow I almost laughed at the difference of my outer environment and myself. I turned to walk back to the bedroom but as I did so a fist seemed to come out of nowhere and hit my chest directly.

The fist was swiftly followed up by a kick to my jaw causing blood to spill from my mouth. I grimaced as I stumbled backwards before pulling out one of my blades and wildly swinging it around the area where my assailant had attacked, unfortunately it dodged it easily. I stumbled towards the cracked window as electricity crackled and used it to pull myself to my feet only for a boot to stomp down on my injured chest, causing me to slide down the wall as I coughed up blood. My attacker put a Noxian boot onto my chest, I coughed even more blood as a pale hand grabbed my head and slammed it into the wall.

I raised my head with gritting teeth and stared and two familiar black eyes.

"You can't run, you cant hide" said Oblivion as he stared down at me. His Noxian host probably trying to scream.

**Oblivion**

Did I forget to mention that Razer was a wuss? Yea… tell him to do shit and he just bails on me. He ran and hid from me after I got him to kill and maim. Who would do that? He even killed some people without me cheering him on. The killing made me happy but him not listening to me had to changed. Discipline was in order…

**Razer**

"I have my own life Oblivion!" I shouted despite its boot on my chest. I struggled under its weight as it inspected me with dead eyes.

"Do you really think I care?" it spat back, its dead eyes twitching "I've been waiting for more time than you will ever experience in your pathetic life" It acted exactly the same as what was described in Valoran history. A demon in the guise of a person.

"I don't fucking listen to you!" I replied, showing contempt with every word. A nervous silence filled the air and after a few seconds I felt myself beginning to sweat. The temporary silence was quickly broken as Oblivion shoved downwards on my chest with unbelievable strength, I heard a sharp crack as a few of my ribs broke under the weight. Before I even registered the pain he tightly grabbed the arm that was attached to my still injured shoulder and ripped. I screamed as I felt my joint being ripped to shreds and I fell to the ground, clutching the stump of what was once my arm as Oblivion just watched.

He stooped down on his knee and stared at my pain filled eyes before speaking "I healed your injuries when you were in need of it, think of this as a repayment" its then got up and wiped the blood, my blood of its clothing.

"Now then… I need you to go to Ionia within a weeks time" he continued "and if you don't,…" it raised two fingers to point at my other arm, the threat was clear even as I laid between the line of life and death.

It stood up and started walking towards the now kicked out door, its boots making red footsteps. As it cleared the doorway its body went limp and it fell onto the ground, a dead Noxian soldier once more. Leaving me with to writhe in pain on the ground with only my mutilated arm, blood and pain to keep me company.

I screamed.

**Oblivion**

I was untied from my metal restraint and carried, barely conscious to a room with a single chair sitting in the middle of it hovering over a rectangular transparent tub filled to the brim with water. I was too weak to even turn as I was once again restrained to the chair. My hands screamed at me so much that my few seconds of freedom were not even realized as I was dunked repeatedly into the tub. Soldiers, men and women alike watched my endless torture as I struggled to breath without inhaling water.

But I felt no fear or desperation as the water turned red from my wounded hands and no air was able to bypass my suffocating throat, only rage and death, rage and death.

It finally stopped and I took a gulp of air and started sputtering as I finally was to breath for over a second, arms grabbed my limp body while undoing the now soggy ropes. For someone reason I always seem to remember the hand that put the handcuffs back on me, then again he was the first person I had ever decapitated.

**Razer**

I gritted my teeth as another wave of pain rolled over me. I had only managed to drag myself to the doorframe in the span of thirty minutes; a blood trail from my mutilated arm was proof of that. As I looked back at my chopped arm I screamed at the reminder of the pain I felt in the moment, I also knew that I would never be able to use that arm again.

I walked forward on wobbly steps as I exited the house before tripping and falling to the ground, fresh cuts appearing as I scraped myself upon the front steps. I put my single hand on the small droplets of blood to raise me up. That single act reminding me of how I tried to run from a demon. I panicked from the thought of Oblivion returning and ran as fast as my legs could take me.

With one hand covering my bleeding stump and I kept running until the house was long behind me, but even as I cleared its radius I kept running and running until I collapsed. The last thing I remember before closing my eyes was a dark figure standing over me.

I screamed.

**Razer's a fucking wuss**


	6. Chapter 6

**Announcement fuckers**

**Guess what? I'm not releasing another chapter any time soon. Why? I'm a fucking dick.**


End file.
